La vida amorosa de Lisanna Strauss
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: La primera vez que a Lisanna le gustó un chico tenía doce años, iba en séptimo, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros y usaba dos pasadores celestes. La segunda vez tenía casi quince años y se llevaba bastante bien con Rogue Cheney. La tercera vez ella estaba por salir de cuarto, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros una vez más y tuvo la gracia de volver a ver al primo de Gray. [...]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Seguramente se encontrarán con cosas que nunca antes habían leído. Y este fic nació desde las tres de la madrugada hasta las cinco y algo de la misma. Puede que sea lo mejor no esperarse un buen final, que soy un asco con ellos cuando trasnocho. — Muy leve Erik/Lisanna, Gray/Lisanna BROTP más que nada, Jackal/Lisanna, Lyon/Lisanna, y por último, Bickslow/Lisanna.

En fin.

No preguntéis por el título, please.

* * *

La vida amorosa de Lisanna Strauss

* * *

[...]

La primera vez que a Lisanna le gustó un chico tenía doce años, iba en séptimo y tenía tan sólo dos amigos que se la pasaban peleando como idiotas. Llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, usaba dos pasadores celestes y sus mayores ocupaciones eran pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos además de intentar subir su promedio de historia.

Lo conoció en el taller de baloncesto, al que iba también uno de sus amigos, Gray. Él se llamaba Erik, era pelirrojo, tenía quince y era uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo masculino.  
Podía decir sin dudas que era un tipo hasta cierto punto curioso. Tenía un humor totalmente diferente al de sus amigos, una sonrisa ladeada llena de perversión y burla, y también una manera de actuar que la descolocaba constantemente.

Lisanna no podía especificar qué era lo que le gustaba de él. Gray no lo entendía. Solía decir que nunca se lo hubiera esperado, que los gustos de ella fueran tan peculiares por aquel entonces.

Eso Natsu nunca lo supo. Siempre que Lisanna quería confiarle un secreto a alguien, se inclinaba mucho más por Gray. Él era el que transmitía la confianza que se necesitaba para la confidencialidad, mientras que Natsu era el tipo perfecto para armar un revuelo sin dificultad alguna. Posiblemente el que golpeara al tío fastidioso o al que osara molestarla hasta dejarlo como la mierda. Mientras que Gray lo haría pedazos rápidamente para luego llevarsela del lugar como fuera posible.

Por eso era que Gray sabía todas las cosas que Lisanna no le contaba a nadie más. Sobre todo cuando necesitaba un poco de consuelo o sólo una platica agradable.

Cabe decir que Erik no le habló tanto como antes luego, y meses más tarde tenía una rara relación con Sorano, la hermana de Yukino, una de las chicas de la otra aula.

La siguiente vez tenía casi quince años y se llevaba bastante bien con Rogue Cheney, del aula siguiente, también. Iba en primero por aquel entonces y se encontraba teniendo una pequeña charla con el chico, después de todo Natsu había faltado y Gray había tenido que ir a la enfermería porque según sus propias palabras «se sentía como una verdadera mierda». Por eso le hacía compañía a Rogue mientras esperaba a Sting.

Y con eso partió todo. No parecían llevarse del todo bien con el chico que había llegado con Sting, Jackal, según había escuchado. Era un idiota. Más idiota todavía que Erik, aunque el pelirrojo era más burlón que otra cosa.

Lisanna lo veía como «el maldito bastardo ese». Porque Mirajane no le tenía permitido maldecir, no en su presencia al menos. En ese tiempo ella no había pensado en llevarle la contraria aún.  
Seguía siendo la «adorable Lisanna» aunque ya no usara los pasadores y su cabello estuviera más corto al igual que su falda.

Eso cambió cuando comenzó a hablar con Jackal. El chico no la había pillado en un muy buen momento, y la cosa había terminado un poco mal. Recordaba a la perfección la mueca de fastidio que él había conseguido y el seguro ceño fruncido de ella. Para su desgracia era un día en el que hacía algo de frío y no era muy cómodo que sus piernas se enfriaran. Pero no tenía pensado bajar del respaldo de la banca, así que seguiría estando de mal humor porque no iba a hacer nada por cambiar eso.  
Desde ese momento supo que su relación no era de las mejores que había tenido de conocido-conocida, definitivamente. Y pensaba que terminaría más mal de lo que ya estaba.

A Lisanna le había terminado gustando la idea de ir como el perro y el gato con Jackal. De pronto su sonrisa se le hacía atractiva, su socarronería un poco menos fastidiosa y empezaba a encontrarle la gracia a su humor. Y luego la relación que tenían se basaba en breves pleitos que muchas veces llevaban bromas que sólo ellos dos comprendían.

Aún tenía una buena relación con Gray, pero Natsu ya estaba más alejado por Lucy, la chica nueva. Algo que a Lisanna no le fastidiaba realmente, le daba un poco de pena porque era su amigo de la infancia, pero Lucy era agradable y encontraba que Natsu estaba bien con ella. Seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, al menos.  
Pero a pesar de que Natsu fuera más cercano a Lucy, era a Gray quién realmente le gustaba. Y cómo no saberlo, si ella era la que conseguía escuchar a su amigo cuando necesitaba hablar o contarle algo personal a alguien. Muchas veces la voz de la razón, la que le daba otros puntos de vista de una situación. Tal como hacía Gray con ella.

La cosa con Jackal siguió. Gray lo sabía y decía sin pararse por nada que el chico no le agradaba. Y ella volvía a escuchar que tenía unos gustos realmente raros de parte de él. Pero más que otra cosa, a Lisanna eso le causaba gracia. A Natsu no tanto, porque al saber que se llevaba bien con «el tal Jackal» había armado un escándalo más o menos y había excusado que tenía diecisiete.

A ella no le había importado.  
Sabía que en parte tenía razón en que no era el mejor chico del mundo, lo mismo que le decía Gray, sólo que con más calma. Pero a Lisanna le agradaba y creía que eso era suficiente.  
Lo peor es que Natsu había terminado la supuesta conversación diciendo que ya no la reconocía. Y a Lisanna le había dolido un poco. Entonces Lucy le había prometido que le haría entrar en razón, pero nada evitó que Natsu se alejara un poquito más, a Gray le gustara mucho más Lucy, y ella siguiera tonteando con el idiota de Jackal.

Era un idiota divertido, al menos.

Y luego estaba su recuerdo más claro de su relación con Jackal. Cuando la cosa llegó a otro punto, se encontraban de peor humor que antes y terminaron saltándose las clases porque a él se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de meterla al baño de chicos porque ya no lo aguantaban más. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y cuando tenía quince años y cinco meses, y Jackal estaba en cuarto año, Lisanna tuvo su primera vez.  
En el jodido baño de chicos del primer piso. Pero daba igual.

Por suerte uno que casi nadie ocupaba dado que cerca sólo estaban la sala de computación, el comedor, la sala de reuniones y la de música.  
Osea no había mucha gente a la que alertar más que a la que pasara por ahí para llegar a otro lado.

Lisanna nunca se arrepintió de eso, no tenía por qué, pero si se sintió algo culpable cuando se lo contó a Gray y de casualidad Natsu lo escuchó. Más que nada porque eso terminaba por arruinar la imagen que uno de sus amigos tenía de ella, y porque Gray se tomó la molestia de defenderla un poco. Por supuesto no es que él estuviera muy orgulloso de eso, pero nada podía hacer. Él mismo se lo dijo más tarde.

La situación se repitió dos veces más y luego Jackal terminó la educación media. Bastante a penas, pero lo hizo y por lo tanto eso provocaría que no pudieran verse tan seguido como antes, por supuesto.

Para la tercera vez ella estaba por salir de cuarto, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros una vez más, esta vez agarrado en dos pequeñas coletas, y tuvo la gracia de volver a ver al primo de Gray luego de tantos años. Ella todavía podía recordar cuando conoció a Lyon. Tenían diez y él era portador de unos grandes ojos oscuros que a ella le causaban cierta gracia.

Lo que más le gustaba de la versión de Lyon con dieciocho era como se le veían de bien los ojos rasgados y el mechón blanco que se hacía paso por su frente.  
Y le gustaba conocer a alguien más que tenía el cabello blanco como ella, además de sus hermanos.

Con Lyon y el gran tiempo que había estado sin gustar de alguien de por medio, más que un leve gusto por Gray que estaba segura había nacido por su actitud hacia ella; estaba casi segura que podía considerar ya que estaba madurando un poco más. Encontraba completamente normal el hecho de que estando en plena adolescencia le gustara el tema de los chicos malos y todo.  
Pero de a poco se daba cuenta también de su preferencia por los chicos mayores. En su corta vida siempre había gustado de tipos que le pasaran al menos dos años. Viéndolo así la única casi excepción había sido Lyon que sólo le llevaba un año.

La cosa con el primo de Gray había durado un poco más, porque luego él había conocido por fin a Juvia, la chica de la clase que se había unido a ellos en tercero medio y gustaba, sí, de Gray. Pero como la relación con Lucy había ido a otro nivel, Juvia había tenido que cesar con sus intentos de llamar la atención de su amigo, aunque era claro que sólo esperaba una oportunidad para poner en marcha algún plan.

Aún así era una buena chica, por eso Lisanna se había limitado a sonreír y darle un cálido abrazo a Lyon una vez le contó que luego de hablar un tiempo con Juvia comenzaba a sentir otras cosas. Lo que era una clara señal para detener todo eso.

La vida amorosa de Lisanna Strauss se había resumido a eso. Una serie de eventos desafortunados, otros no tanto, y otros que de alguna manera la hacían estar satisfecha con ella misma. Ya no era la misma chica que cuando tenía doce años, claramente, seguía siendo adorable a la vista de algunos, sobre todo la de Jackal aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo decía para molestarla. Pero era bastante claro que sabía desenvolverse mucho mejor y sin ser la hermanita pequeña que Mirajane parecía que pretendía condenarla a ser.

A veces había sentido miedo de ser como su hermana. Lo que no le parecía nada malo, pero francamente odiaría ser una copia de Mirajane, sobre todo porque Lisanna no se creía capaz de ser tal cual como era ella. Por lo que no sería tan sólo una copia, sino que también una barata.

Años más tarde, sin embargo, Lisanna había conocido a un chico. Era mayor que ella, cómo no, pero era un chico relativamente malo que gustaba de ella como la chica que solía ser adorable sin remedio muchas veces. Estaba en la universidad, se había vuelto una chica mucho más segura con veintitrés años en la carrera de teatro, y también gustaba de él. Y es que le era realmente imposible, sin duda. La escuchaba como solía hacerlo Gray, que incluso todavía se daba el tiempo. Tenía las pintas de chico malo justas y podía ser bastante lindo.

Él amaba alzarla por la cintura tomándola desprevenida, y ella amaba que lo hiciera. Aunque a veces le provocaba mini infartos horribles que la hacían dudar momentáneamente de si eso era al menos un poco saludable. Aún así luego le era inevitable sonreír. Y es que Bickslow la hacía sentir cosas que era imposible no terminaran en sonrisas.

Tan cursi como sonaba era su relación.

Y en esos tiempos, ellos eran sin duda como un unicornio, tal vez. Pero aún así a Lisanna le seguía dando gracia todo el asunto. Tanto así que una vez decidió que estaba bien de recuerdos por esa noche, se dispuso a dormirse de una buena vez con una suave y algo adormilada sonrisa en sus labios, no sin antes reír por lo raros que llegaban a ser sus gustos. Como muchas veces había comentado Gray.


End file.
